sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Thin Lizzy members
Thin Lizzy are an Irish hard rock band from Dublin. Formed in 1969, the group originally consisted of bassist and vocalist Phil Lynott, guitarist Eric Bell, drummer Brian Downey and keyboardist Eric Wrixon. The band broke up in September 1983, at which point the lineup included Lynott and Downey, guitarists Scott Gorham and John Sykes, and keyboardist Darren Wharton. In 1996, the group reformed with new bassist Marco Mendoza, and Sykes taking over lead vocal duties. The current lineup includes Gorham, Wharton, vocalist Ricky Warwick (since 2010), guitarist Damon Johnson (since 2011), drummer Scott Travis (since 2016) and bassist Troy Sanders (since 2019). History 1969–1983 Thin Lizzy were formed in December 1969, with four members joining from two bands: guitarist Eric Bell and keyboardist Eric Wrixon from Them, and bassist and vocalist Phil Lynott and drummer Brian Downey from Orphanage. Wrixon performed on the band's debut single "The Farmer", but left before it was released in July 1970. Bell left the band after a concert on New Year's Eve 1973, later citing "ill-health caused by the band's lifestyle" as the reason for his departure. The guitarist was replaced by Gary Moore, although he would only remain with the band for a matter of months. Andy Gee and John Du Cann took over for a tour in May, before Brian Robertson and Scott Gorham were enlisted later in the year as Bell's first full-time replacements. The lineup of Lynott, Gorham, Robertson and Downey released five studio albums and one live album, all but two of which reached the top ten of the UK Albums Chart, before Robertson left in 1978 and was replaced by the returning Moore. Downey also briefly took a break from Thin Lizzy around the same time, with Mark Nauseef replacing him for a tour in late 1978. Moore left again in July 1979, and was temporarily replaced by Midge Ure. Dave Flett was brought in for a Japanese tour later in the year, as Ure moved over to keyboards, and in early 1980 Snowy White took Flett's place on a more permanent basis. Darren Wharton replaced Ure in April, initially as a touring member. White was replaced by John Sykes in September 1982, who featured on their last studio album Thunder and Lightning. Thin Lizzy broke up in 1983, with their final performance taking place on 4 September on the German Monsters of Rock Tour; Lynott later died of heart failure and pneumonia on 4 January 1986. 1996 onwards Thin Lizzy reformed in 1996, with Sykes taking over lead vocals and Marco Mendoza joining on bass, alongside returning members Gorham, Wharton and Downey. Tommy Aldridge replaced Downey in 1998, and Wharton left in 2001 to focus on his own band Dare. Mendoza and Aldridge left in 2003 to join Whitesnake, with their places taken by Guy Pratt and Michael Lee, respectively. Pratt was replaced later in the year by Randy Gregg. Mendoza had returned to the band by early 2005, as had Aldridge by early 2007. Mendoza was replaced by Francesco DiCosmo later in 2007. After more touring, Sykes departed Thin Lizzy in mid-2009, with DiCosmo and Aldridge leaving at the same time; speaking about the future of the band, Gorham claimed that "we will be back up to full speed soon". Gorham reformed Thin Lizzy in 2010 with former members Mendoza, Downey and Wharton, in addition to new guitarist Vivian Campbell and lead vocalist Ricky Warwick. Campbell was replaced by Richard Fortus after returning to Def Leppard in mid-2011, before Damon Johnson became his permanent replacement later in the year. The band was put on hiatus in December 2012, when all members formed Black Star Riders, before returning in 2016 with Mikkey Dee initially announced on drums. Without performing with the band, Dee was replaced three months later by Judas Priest's Scott Travis, as Aerosmith's Tom Hamilton also replaced Mendoza. In April 2019, Mastodon's Troy Sanders took over from Hamilton on bass. Original tenure (1969–1983) Official members Touring members Recent years (1996 onwards) Current members Former members Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1970 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1970 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:bvocals value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:studio value:black legend:Studio_albums id:live value:gray(0.73) legend:Live_release_recordings id:bars value:gray(0.93) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = layer:back color:live at:21/11/1975 at:14/11/1976 at:20/10/1977 at:29/10/1978 at:10/03/1983 at:28/08/1983 at:16/12/1999 at:22/01/2011 at:22/07/2011 at:17/12/2012 color:studio at:30/04/1971 at:10/03/1972 at:21/09/1973 at:08/11/1974 at:12/09/1975 at:26/03/1976 at:16/10/1976 at:02/09/1977 at:13/04/1979 at:10/10/1980 at:15/11/1981 at:04/03/1983 BarData = bar:Phil text:"Phil Lynott" bar:Ricky text:"Ricky Warwick" bar:EricB text:"Eric Bell" bar:Gary text:"Gary Moore" bar:ScottG text:"Scott Gorham" bar:BrianR text:"Brian Robertson" bar:Snowy text:"Snowy White" bar:JohnS text:"John Sykes" bar:Vivian text:"Vivian Campbell" bar:Richard text:"Richard Fortus" bar:Damon text:"Damon Johnson" bar:Marco text:"Marco Mendoza" bar:Guy text:"Guy Pratt" bar:Randy text:"Randy Gregg" bar:Franc text:"Francesco DiCosmo" bar:Tom text:"Tom Hamilton" bar:Troy text:"Troy Sanders" bar:BrianD text:"Brian Downey" bar:Tommy text:"Tommy Aldridge" bar:Michael text:"Michael Lee" bar:Mikkey text:"Mikkey Dee" bar:ScottT text:"Scott Travis" bar:Mark text:"Mark Nauseef" bar:EricW text:"Eric Wrixon" bar:Darren text:"Darren Wharton" PlotData = width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(11,-4) color:vocals bar:Phil from:start till:04/09/1983 bar:JohnS from:01/01/1996 till:01/07/2009 bar:Ricky from:11/05/2010 till:end color:guitar bar:Phil from:start till:01/06/1974 width:7 bar:EricB from:start till:31/12/1973 bar:Gary from:31/12/1973 till:01/06/1974 bar:ScottG from:01/06/1974 till:04/09/1983 bar:BrianR from:01/06/1974 till:30/07/1978 bar:Gary from:01/01/1977 till:01/04/1977 bar:Gary from:01/08/1978 till:04/07/1979 bar:Snowy from:01/02/1980 till:01/08/1982 bar:JohnS from:01/09/1982 till:04/09/1983 bar:ScottG from:01/01/1996 till:end bar:JohnS from:01/01/1996 till:01/07/2009 width:3 bar:Ricky from:11/05/2010 till:end width:3 bar:Vivian from:11/05/2010 till:01/04/2011 bar:Richard from:01/04/2011 till:28/08/2011 bar:Damon from:28/08/2011 till:end color:bass bar:Phil from:start till:04/09/1983 width:3 bar:Marco from:01/01/1996 till:05/03/2003 bar:Guy from:05/03/2003 till:01/10/2003 bar:Randy from:01/10/2003 till:01/02/2005 bar:Marco from:01/02/2005 till:01/10/2007 bar:Franc from:01/10/2007 till:01/07/2009 bar:Marco from:11/05/2010 till:19/04/2016 bar:Tom from:19/04/2016 till:25/04/2019 bar:Troy from:26/04/2019 till:end color:drums bar:BrianD from:start till:04/09/1983 bar:BrianD from:01/01/1996 till:01/06/1998 bar:Tommy from:01/06/1998 till:05/03/2003 bar:Michael from:05/03/2003 till:15/01/2007 bar:Tommy from:15/01/2007 till:01/07/2009 bar:BrianD from:11/05/2010 till:19/01/2016 bar:Mikkey from:19/01/2016 till:19/04/2016 bar:ScottT from:19/04/2016 till:end color:keys bar:EricW from:start till:01/07/1970 bar:Darren from:15/04/1980 till:04/09/1983 bar:Darren from:01/01/1996 till:01/07/2001 bar:Darren from:11/05/2010 till:end color:bvocals width:3 bar:EricB from:start till:31/12/1973 bar:Gary from:31/12/1973 till:01/06/1974 bar:ScottG from:01/06/1974 till:04/09/1983 bar:BrianR from:01/06/1974 till:30/07/1978 bar:Gary from:01/01/1977 till:01/04/1977 bar:Gary from:01/08/1978 till:04/07/1979 bar:Snowy from:01/02/1980 till:01/08/1982 bar:JohnS from:01/09/1982 till:04/09/1983 bar:ScottG from:01/01/1996 till:end bar:Vivian from:11/05/2010 till:01/04/2011 bar:Richard from:01/04/2011 till:28/08/2011 bar:Damon from:28/08/2011 till:end bar:Marco from:01/01/1996 till:05/03/2003 bar:Guy from:05/03/2003 till:01/10/2003 bar:Randy from:01/10/2003 till:01/02/2005 bar:Marco from:01/02/2005 till:01/10/2007 bar:Franc from:01/10/2007 till:01/07/2009 bar:Marco from:11/05/2010 till:19/04/2016 bar:Troy from:26/04/2019 till:end bar:EricW from:start till:01/07/1970 bar:Darren from:15/04/1980 till:04/09/1983 bar:Darren from:01/01/1996 till:01/07/2001 bar:Darren from:11/05/2010 till:end }} Lineups Bibliography * * * References External links *Thin Lizzy official website Category:Lists * Thin Lizzy